Behind Enemy Lines
by Chris Dark
Summary: A kinda small remake of the movie, only involving the characters of PE, and other games. Rated R for violence, blood and gore, and some language in the later chapters. Please R&R!!!! chapter 2 is up!!!!
1. Shot down- a.k.a. the beginning to the n...

Behind Enemy Lines  
  
a story by Chris Dark  
  
Disclamer: Yes, this is going to be kinda like the move, "Behind Enemy Lines", but when I saw it a few hundred times, I said to myself "Hey, I could make a better story, an action/adventure/drama! And I could add my own elements, and switch this movie's plot into a FANFIC!!!! BRILLIANT!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"(yes, I did do that long laugh) so, here it goes!!!!  
  
Aya Brea and all other PE, FF, and FF-related things are copyright SQUARESOFT  
  
all RE material is copyright CAPCOM  
  
  
  
It was a normal day, but as usual, things went wrong, FAST. It seemed that the GOLEMs that escaped had taken residence in a small country, killing off the occupants of it, and turning the survivors into ANMCs. This country called for help before it was finally beaten, and the US took the call. MIST was sent in with the military for the GOLEMs. The MIST agents would join pilots in choppers, and take reconnisance. This is where our story begins...  
  
Day: Monday Time: 0600 hours Location: Southern Kwazini  
  
"Are you ready? Got the camera online?"  
  
"Yeah, it should work easily. just fly me close enough to get the shots!"  
  
"Will do."  
  
the Huey rose into the air off the carrier, and flew towards the shoreline. After the 20 mins. of listening to the waves move below, and the chopper's engine, Agent Aya Brea was starting to doze off, when the pilot said, "Okay, we're above the forest. Go ahead." She got up, walked to the camera, and turned it on IR mode. she snapped a few pics, when something caught her eye. It seemed like a big pole, but when she turned the camera to normal, she saw something that took the breath out of her. It was a GOLEM camp, with humans in it, and a huge missile! something moved below, shouting was heard, and somthing caught the eye of the pilot. It was a rocket, comming right at them. And they were in the slow moving chopper, packed with so much equipment, that the Huey's engine stalled for a seccond every now and then. The missile came right at the tail, and an explosion was heard.  
  
"USS Bravo, USS Bravo! Come in! We've been hit, and are going down!!!!"  
  
  
  
Day: Monday Time: 0623 hours Location: USS Bravo  
  
"Sir? It seems Goose 12 has been hit by a SAM or something. We lost them on radar."  
  
The radar engineer got out from under the small console.  
  
"Sir, nothing's wrong with the radar, seems they've been shot down."  
  
The commander of the carrier, an older man, slammed his fist down onto the hand rail right next to him.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Day: Monday Time: 0626 hours Location: Great Kwazini Forest  
  
No. 15 turned off the SAM site, grinning underneith his mask as he saw the small helicopter jerk furiously, trying to stay in the air, and finally fall. He looked over at one of the human "terrorists", or what the humans call someone that they think is evil. To him though, they were there for the better good of mankind.  
  
"Get the search team, we're going to pluck the bird we shot."  
  
Day: Monday Time: 0628 hours Location: small plain in the middle of the GKF  
  
Aya woke up, feeling the intense heat she felt during the Shelter Incident. She knew something was comming, and finally got herself up. She was light headed, but okay. The cell phone still with her was in working order, but the trees around caused interferance. She ran to the remains of the chopper, and looked into the cockpit. Inside was the pilot, uncounsious, bleeding from the forhead, but still alive. Aya tried to get him out of the seat, but the seat belt was jammed, and she had nothing to cut it with. She grabbed as many items as she could carry, and ra towards the large hill by them. As she was getting up it, the search team of humans and GOLEMs had arrived, and looked inside the chopper. They found the pilot, just as he came to. No. 15 grabed the Pilot's head, and pulled him striaght out of the seat, the belt snapping.  
  
"Was there anyone else?"  
  
the pilot looked at the GOLEM's mask, paralysed with fear. The GOLEM repeated his question.  
  
"Was there anyone else?"  
  
The pilot answered this time.  
  
"N-N-No, I was the only one here."  
  
the pilot took a quick glance, seeing that neither the FBI agent or the camera was there. No. 15 look to his allies, then back at the pilot.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I-I-I was here for recon photos."  
  
"seems the camera on your chopper detatched while you were crashing."  
  
The pilot let out a silent sigh of relief. The Huey had a camera on it, that could detatch and float harmlessly to the ground at the simple touch of a button. The GOLEM looked at his allies, and nodded. The GOLEMs and terrorists headed back towards the base, Aya watching the scene with a pair of binoculars. The GOLEM's muscles in his arm suddenly tightened, and a sick crush was heard, as the pilot went limp, his eyes glazing over, blood pouring out of his mouth. The GOLEM, not fully satisfied with just mearly crushing the pilot's skull, threw the body into the air, and cleaved it in half. Aya let out a short gasp, and that betrayed her. The GOLEM turned around, and, turning on his IR goggles, saw her. He yelled for his allies.  
  
"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!!!! SHOOT HER!!!!!"  
  
gunfire suddenly hit the hill, and Aya ran, boosted by the sudden burst of adrenaline. Able to dodge the bullets flying everywhere, Aya finally made it up the hill, and saw two bishop GOLEMs comming at her. SHe leaped, and in mid-air, turned her body to face them, and used combustion on them. They were knocked back, and rolled down the hill, leaving a trail of fire. Aya pulle dout her cell phone, and dialed the number to the carrier.  
  
Day: Monday Time: 0700 hours Location: USS Bravo  
  
"Sir, we got a call."  
  
"Tell them to call later."  
  
"Sir, you have to answer this."  
  
"Fine fine..."  
  
The commander walked into his quarters, and picked up the phone. static was heard, every now and then.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"S. O. S.! This *static* Agent Brea, I'm trapped in the Great *static* Forest, my pilot's been killed, and I took out *static* GOLEMs. I'm stranded at a hill, over!"  
  
"Agent Brea, You need to go on to the pickup point. It should be on your GPS. Get there, and we'll send a team after you. Over."  
  
"Roger that, over and out."  
  
The commander held down the switch on his phone, and dialed a number in. A heavily french accented voice was heard.  
  
"This is commander Lefigen. What's the situation?"  
  
"Yes, commander. We have an FBI agent out on the field. She's heading towards the pickup point. Permission to pick her up, sir."  
  
"Negative. That could threatent he already unstable peace with the neighboring country."  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"No buts about it. Continue with the normal procedures, over and out."  
  
the line cut off, as the commander sighed, and sat in his chair, leaning on the table. He massaged his temples.  
  
"This won't end well..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how was it? good for the third, fourth, or fith time I've used story format? send me hatemail, compliments, or anythign by IMing me( ChrisDark008) or e-mailing me ( cnichols80@hotmail.com) plus remember to review this! I'll make the seccond chapter sooner or later, like it or not!*sticks out tounge* 


	2. Running

Behind Enemy Lines  
  
by Chris Dark  
  
Disclamer: Chapter 2 of BEL. In this chapter, poor Aya is runing from the crazy terrorists and the vile No. 15, who is a stronger Bishop GOLEM. This involves more running, and some new characters, including the vile Zeingrief Koslov, who we'll learn more about in later chapters. This has kinda mroe of a back story part, not alot of action(exept for Aya running while bullets fly). Many more characters will appear, just wait, and REVIEW!!!! That means YOU!!!!!!! *points to the reader, a.k.a. you*  
  
Part 2: Running  
  
Day: Monday Time: 1213 hours Location: GKF, U.S. Extraction Point  
  
Aya had been running for hours. Exhausted with the long run, she had finally made it to the extraction point. She waited, positive that she would be saved...  
  
Day: Monday Time: 1214 hours Location GKF, 13 miles west from U.S. Extraction Point  
  
No. 15 had gone on his own, leaving the other search party of 130 GOLEMs(-2 Bishops), 13 tanks, and 99 humans to chase after her from one end. The two teams would swoop the area, looking for the girl. Their leader, No. 9(he somehow made it out of the reactor), and a human, who's name was unknown to most, exept for a few of the loyalest officers and No. 9, had made the decision. He had lost track of the girl for a while, but he knew he would get her trail again...  
  
Day: Monday Time: 1215 hours Location: GKF, 15 miles east from the U.S. Extraction Point  
  
The general of the search party, a human named Zeingrief Kaslov(From Russia With Guns(sorry, couldn't resist)), was starting to get annoyed. They'd followed the girl's trail for 4 hours, and still no sign of her. Normally, by now they would've had her shot hundreds of times(thankfully, they hadn't _O), and he hadn't seen an execution in months, since they finally finished the prisoners(mean evil ppl), and was starting to get bored. He vowed that once they did have her, she'd die. Slowly.  
  
Day: Monday Time: 1220 hours Location GKF, U.S. Extraction Point  
  
Damnit, what's taking them so long?!?!, Aya thought. She was told that they'd be there when she arrived, and when they weren't, she thought that they might've had some interferance with the flight schedule, and she waited quietly. But now, she could see the advancing party of terrorists and GOLEMs comming towards the hill, and was getting worried. She pulled out her cell phone, and fumbled to dial the number to the ship.  
  
Day: Monday Time: 1221 hours location USS Bravo  
  
"Sir, we got her again. She's at the pickup point."  
  
"Right, I'll speak to her."  
  
The commander walked into his room, and turned on the speaker phone.  
  
"Agent Brea?"  
  
"Sir, where's the damn extraction team?!?!"  
  
He explained the situation, and turned down the speaker, ready for the reply.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Yes, we can't cause a war over there. You'll have to make it to the small villiage-" he checked his map, "Kwailzi."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me..."  
  
"Negative, Agent Brea. That's your order. Over and out." he turned off the speaker phone, sighed, sat down, and drank his coffee. "I hate this job..."  
  
Day: Monday Time: 1224 hours Location: GKF, U.S. Extraction Point  
  
"ARRRGHHH!!!!! DAMNIT!!!!!" Aya threw her cell phone onto the ground in rage, and heard the short "pzt". She looked wide-eyed at her brand new $300 cell phone, now broken apart.  
  
"SHIT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Day: Monday Time: 1225 hours Location GKF, 1 mile west from U.S. Extraction point.  
  
No. 15 heard all the screaming, and then heard the shouts, and gunfire. He knew that somehow the small army had got there before him, and decided to head further down, in case she got past the army.  
  
Day: Monday TIme: 1226 hours Location: GKF, U.S. Extraction Point  
  
Koslov watched delightfully as the young american ran for her life. He loved the hunt, and ordered the group to go after her, but not too fast, so they don't catch her too soon. He got out his tranqulizer gun, and chased after her ahead of the group.  
  
Day: Monday Time: 1228 hours Location GKF, small dam  
  
Aya was racing down the short dam, being chased by some psychotic guy with a tranq. gun and an army. The next thing she knows, she lifted into the air from behind by her neck. She kicks whatever has her, and she's dropped... right down the dam.  
  
No. 15 regained his breath, and looked down the dam. He saw the girl rolling down it, and decided that now would be a good time to get her. He aimed his hand at Aya, and pressed a button on his arm. Something shot out of the glove, and hit Aya square in the arm. She yelped and continued rolling, right into the water, and everything went black for her...  
  
  
  
is it good? YOU PEOPLE HAFTA REVIEW THIS!!!! I need more reviews! Anyway...  
  
Aya Brea and all related content are copyright Squaresoft  
  
No. 15, the GKF, Koslov, and any other original characters are copyright C. D. Productions  
  
Next will have more action, and other.... things... - - must go to read more fanfics, May the force be with you..... and stuff!*zoom!* 


End file.
